


La promesse d'un avenir.

by AngelicaR2



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aragorn Angst, BAMF Éowyn (Tolkien), Canon Divergence - Faramir Goes To Rohan, Canonical Character Death, Denethor's A+ Parenting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Past Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Polyamory, Rohan, Slash, Slow Burn, Trouple, War, War of the Ring
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA] : Denethor ne savait pas quel genre de changement il allait provoquer en décidant d'envoyer son fils Faramir au Rohan… Éowyn/Faramir/Aragorn.
Relationships: Aragorn & Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Aragorn | Estel/Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Aragorn | Estel/Éowyn, Aragorn | Estel/Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Denethor II & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	La promesse d'un avenir.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi de l'Enfer de Dante, proposé par MissAmande, et également pour son anniversairealors bon anniversaire à toi !
> 
> \- Cap ou pas Cap : Faire un threesome entre Éowyn, Faramir et Aragorn avant et pendant la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Et comme je ne sais jamais rien faire simplement, let's go développer plein de trucs avant et après la scène en question !
> 
> \- Titre du jour : Titre du 09/06/2020 : La promesse d'un avenir.
> 
> \- Mot du 31/05/2020 : Ombre.
> 
> \- Fandom du 22/06/2020 : LOTR.
> 
> \- Foire aux couples : Défi Couple 202: Aragorn/Eowyn/Faramir.
> 
> \- Vol de défi (qui est-ce) : Écrire sur une blonde.
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Faramir.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : A : Aragorn
> 
> \- Slow Burn/Fake Date/Enemies to lovers : Slow Burn Aragorn/Eowyn/Faramir.
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Aragorn/Eowyn/Faramir.
> 
> \- Défi pour soi-même : Écrire un chapitre uniquement constitué de rêves.
> 
> \- Défi 20 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire un trouple.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 512. Peur.
> 
> \- Fusionner : Fusion de 13 défis.
> 
> Et bien évidemment, cette fic va spoiler les trois films et faire pas mal de changements (parce que casser le canon c'est bien !) et y aura potentiellement du smut aussi (se demande comment elle va s'en sortir avec ça).
> 
> Ah et… je maîtrise pas ce fandom, juste pour prévenir.

_Il rêve._

_Il fait nuit, nuit noire, ses yeux sont clos, il dort, et il rêve._

_Tout n'est qu' **ombre** et noirceur, il n'y a plus rien, plus que les ténèbres, et rien d'autre, et il n'a aucune idée d'où il est._

_Il fait jour pourtant, dans son rêve, et cependant, il ne voit absolument rien, ses yeux sont fermés, il n'arrive pas à les ouvrir, quelque chose ne va pas mais quoi, il est à Minas Tirith, il le sait, il en est sûr, mais où exactement ?_

_Une autre chose dysfonctionne, il est seul, tout seul, il ne devrait pas l'être, enfin non, ce n'est pas totalement vrai, il entend des gens hurler dans un brouhaha terrible, mais il manque quelqu'un, il lui manque deux personnes, ils ne sont pas là,_ et ce n'est pas normal.

_Où sont-ils ?_

_Et surtout… qui sont-ils ?_

_Où est-il lui ?_

_Pas dans sa chambre, ça c'est certain, non, non, il est allongé et son dos lui fait mal, comme s'il se trouvait sur quelque chose d'inconfortable, c'est probablement cela qui lui a permis de reprendre conscience, enfin ça et…_

_Oh…_

_OH !_

_Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche, il le sait maintenant, il n'arrive plus à respirer, il étouffe, suffoque à cause de l'odeur des flammes…_

_L'odeur des flammes ?_

_Oh…_

_Il sait ce qu'il lui arrive là tout de suite._

_Il brûle…_

_§§§§_

_Puis sa vision s'efface, il ne voit de nouveau plus rien, et finalement, il est debout, les flammes ont disparu, il respire, maintenant il est dehors les yeux grands ouverts, il respire librement, sauf que cette fois, il ne reconnaît rien de ce qu'il y a autour de lui, aucun des champs et aucune des collines, des plaines ou des pâturages ne lui est familier d'une quelconque façon._

_Il est perdu._

_Mais étonnement, même si il sent qu'il est loin de chez lui, il n'a pas **peur** , pas seulement parce qu'il sait que ce n'est qu'un rêve mais aussi parce que…_

_Il se sent en sécurité._

_En paix._

Chez lui.

 _Et il n'arrive pas à comprendre_ pourquoi.

_Mais ça n'a pas d'importance._

_Il n'est pas seul, il y a un homme et une femme non loin, qui lui parlent et qui lui sourient, et il ne voit pas leurs visages, il ne sait pas qui ils sont, il ne les connaît pas._

_Pas encore…_

_Tout est confus, tout est flou, rien n'a réellement de sens, mais une seule certitude l'agite actuellement, sans qu'il puisse réellement y comprendre quoi que ce soit, c'est celle qu'il n'est pas seul._

_C'est apaisant, vraiment, aussi absurde cela soit-il, et soudainement…_

_Tout disparaît…_

Et Faramir du Gondor se réveilla en sursaut.

_§§§§_

_Elle rêve._

_Elle n'est pas chez elle, ce n'est pas le Rohan, ce n'est pas sa maison, ça elle en est sure et certaine, elle ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette certitude inébranlable, mais ce qu'elle sait,_ c'est que c'est la vérité.

_Étrange, très étrange, ses yeux sont clos, dans son sommeil comme dans son rêve, elle ne peut pas les ouvrir, elle est bien trop fatiguée pour cela, elle ne dort pas cependant, elle n'est pas reposée du tout en fait, elle est par terre, à même le sol, elle est tombée, c'est ça, elle s'est écroulée, il n'y a pas d'autre explication._

_Mais qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire qui ait pu l'épuiser à ce point-là ?_

_Il y a du bruit, du bruit partout, les gens hurlent au point où elle sent sa tête sur le point d'exploser, et il y a un homme inconscient à ses côtés, et elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais il_ faut _qu'elle arrive à le garder en vie à tout prix_ , c'est important qu'elle y arrive _._

_Comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'elle-même ne réussit même pas à se tenir debout ?_

_Comment peut-elle réussir à protéger qui que ce soit quand elle n'arrive même pas à se protéger elle-même ?_

_Alors qu'elle tente de bouger, de se relever, pour repartir pour… (Pourquoi veut-elle repartir exactement ? Que tente-t-elle de faire ? Elle n'arrive pas à s'en rappeler.)_

_Hé bien, pour elle ne sait pas quoi, elle finit par comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de faire encore quelques secondes plus tôt, elle essayait de se battre, elle a une épée à la main, et alors qu'elle bouge le bras, la douleur la transperce comme jamais auparavant, en un sens c'est presque pire que cela, elle a l'impression_ qu'elle ne sent plus son bras _, et tout n'est plus que douleur en elle, son bras la brûle_ et elle ne peut plus bouger.

_On la porte, elle ne sait pas qui, elle ne sait pas où, elle tourne la tête légèrement, et elle le voit de nouveau, et elle espère, oh elle espère qu'il va survivre, elle l'espère si fort, puis elle regarde droit devant._

_Il y a une ombre devant elle, et l'ombre est morte._

_Puis, malgré la douleur qui manque de la faire perdre connaissance, elle sourit parce qu'elle sait._

Elle a gagné.

_On la transporte finalement loin du champ de bataille, et c'est là qu'elle perd pour de bon connaissance._

_§§§§_

_Il y a un rêve dans son rêve._

_Elle est ailleurs maintenant, de retour au Rohan, chez elle, à la maison, et cette perspective ne la réjouit pas autant qu'elle le devrait, même si la douleur dans son bras a disparu pour de bon, tout comme sa terreur, et l'odeur de sang et de mort qui envahissait encore désagréablement ses narines quelques secondes plus tôt._

_Elle n'est pas au palais, non elle n'est pas à Meduseld étrangement, mais plutôt dehors, dans l'une des grandes plaines du Rohan, et ce n'est pas plus mal si cela lui permet d'échapper pour un temps à l'ambiance délétère qui règne en ces lieux depuis déjà plusieurs années, et ici, loin des ombres du château, loin de Grima Langue-de-serpent, elle se sent déjà mieux respirer._

_Elle n'est pas seule, et ce n'est ni Théodred ni Éomer qui se trouve avec elle, non elle le saurait si il s'agissait de son cousin ou de son frère, elle les connaît, elle connaît leurs voix, leurs visages, leurs rires…_

_Ces deux hommes, elle ne les a jamais vus, c'est certain._

_Malgré tout, elle se sent en paix avec eux._

_Ça devrait la terrifier, mais ce n'est aucunement le cas._

_Elle sourit, les regarde discuter, et lui parler, sans que leurs voix ne soient compréhensibles malheureusement, ils lui sourient, et elle se sent presque heureuse._

Et Eowyn du Rohan se réveilla au moment même où elle réalisa que l'un des deux hommes était celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés lors de son rêve précédent.

Dommage qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de son visage…

_§§§§_

_Il rêve._

_Il rêve et surtout,_ il tombe.

_Il tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, c'est une chute sans fin, il a l'impression qu'il tombe depuis toujours, qu'il tombera toujours, ne pourra plus jamais se relever, et soudain il s'écrase au sol._

_Il est blessé d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas important, il en a vu d'autre, il a connu pire (il_ connaîtra _pire aussi), il est le Rôdeur, il est Grand-Pas, il va survivre à ça._

_Ou pas…_

_Son sort est encore incertain, et confusément, il le sait._

_Il a l'impression d'être encore en train de tomber._

_Il tombe, il est tombé, s'est écroulé, il a chuté, comme quelqu'un d'autre avant lui, mais il ne sait plus, il ne se souvient pas, l'idée vient dans son esprit juste avant de disparaître, de toute façon il est à peine conscient, et il ne sait même pas où il est._

_Si il ouvrait les yeux, peut-être le saurait-il, mais sa tête tourne, tourne et tourne encore, il est tombé, il ne sait pas encore si il pourra se relever, il le faut, il le doit pourtant, il a un combat à mener, il ne sait pas lequel, mais il_ doit _se battre, il n'a pas le droit de rester là sans rien faire, aussi simple cela soit-il de choisir cette option._

 _Il ne se relève pas, pas encore, pourtant quelque chose dans son cœur lui hurle qu'il doit le faire, que si il ne le fait pas, on va le croire mort, perdu,_ il faut qu'il se relève _, maintenant, il se souvient de regards effarés lancés dans sa direction juste avant sa chute dans le vide, de deux regards plus particulièrement, et il ne sait pas encore pourquoi mais ils sont_ importants pour lui _, et il faut qu'il se lève, il faut qu'il les retrouve au plus vite._

_Son cheval se rapproche de lui, et il se réveille enfin définitivement._

_§§§§_

_Le Rohan…_

_Cela fait bien des années, voire des décennies qu'il n'y est pas retourné, il ne sait pas ce qu'il y fait d'ailleurs, ça n'a pas de sens, il ne devrait pas être ici, mais plutôt à Fondcombe, avec Arwen…_

_Oh Arwen…_

_Leur rupture récente lui fait toujours aussi mal, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'ils se séparent, elle est une elfe et il n'est qu'un humain, ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux deux, ni durer, ça n'aurait pas bien fini non plus, peu importe à quel point ce constat peut lui déchirer le cœur._

_Et pourtant, il est là, en ces lieux qu'il connaît à peine en comparaison d'autres, ou du moins, ce n'est pas un endroit qu'il est supposé vouloir appeler_ sa maison _._

 _Mais son cœur, oh son cœur sent et sait que c'est le cas, sait que cet endroit est_ important _pour lui, ou en tout cas qu'il le sera un jour, et il ne comprend pas encore pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas grave._

_Il y a deux personnes non loin de lui aussi, un homme et une femme, il ne les connaît pas, ne les a jamais vus, leurs voix résonnent dans l'air, ils sourient, ils rient aux éclats parfois aussi, et il ne comprend pas leurs paroles, il ne sait absolument pas qui ils sont._

_(Ne sait pas non plus pourquoi il se sent heureux.)_

_Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir le savoir, pressent presque ce que ce rêve peut signifier, sait d'ors et déjà qu'il aura presque tout oublié à son réveil._

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout, et pourtant c'est bien plus que cela._

_Tout est flou et confus, et alors qu'il sent la fin du rêve arriver, il essaie malgré tout de se raccrocher à des bribes, mais rien, il n'y a plus rien du tout._

Et Aragorn le rôdeur se réveilla en se demandant _pourquoi_ il avait fait ce rêve en particulier.

Aucun d'eux trois ne se doutait encore d'à quel point leurs vies allaient changer dans les mois à venir…

_A suivre…_


End file.
